This invention relates to a fluid pump and in particular to a fuel supply pump for supplying fuel to the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
In known fuel supply pumps in which the fluid pump itself is located in a common housing with the driving electric motor, there are many individual structural elements and parts which must be assembled and mounted with painstaking care for proper alignment and relationship with each other. Thus, the known fuel supply pumps are relatively expensive and there is a need for a fluid pump, especially a fuel supply pump which is structurally simple, of the smallest possible dimension and which can be utilized either inside or outside the fuel tank and which can deliver a reliable supply of fuel at a suitable pressure to internal combustion engines having either carburetors or injection systems.